


Love is best found in animal shelters

by Pufosenie23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And guinea pigs, Animals, Animals shelter, Author just wants them happy, Awkward Dean, Because Cas is author's favourite, Cas is a smooth fucker, Cas is a sucker for animals, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Cats love him tho, Dean hates cats, Felicia the Cat is a thing, God is cruel, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, I have a tendency to like characters doomed to die or suffer endlessly, I needed fluff okay?, I'm not sorry, Ignoring almost all season 15 plot, Jack is the new God tho, M/M, Swearing, The happy version of post-canon, The universe is cruel, There are just very vague mentions anyway, They need to do this in the show, This is just pure, This is post-cannon, Why can't we have nice things?, a dash of angst, and Cas is both, because they deserve it, especially cas, in case that bothers you, like a blink and you'll miss it amount, not that it matters, shameless fluff, smooth cas, this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufosenie23/pseuds/Pufosenie23
Summary: Chuck is defeated, Jack is the new God, Sam and Eileen are happy and Cas no longer had to worry about his deal.All is good so Dean decides to do something nice for Cas. They find a new addition to the family (maybe)Summaries are hard.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Love is best found in animal shelters

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is just pure fluff. And Dean being an awkward mess. That's it:))  
> I was supposed to do my homework , but this happened, hope you'll enjoy. I need to stop thinking about the season finale and ep 18 so this is me fulfilling my need for happiness and fluff.

Dean was enjoying a nice cup of coffee and a delicious piece of bacon for breakfast when Cas entered the kitchen, all squinty eyes and hair sticking in all directions. It reminded Dean of the first time he met the angel. He was glad the bed hair was back, Dean had missed it. 

He couldn’t help his smile when Cas all but collapsed on one of the stools, blindly reaching for his coffee with one hand and the other trying to pat his hair back into submission. Dean snorted in his direction and pushed the second cup of coffee(that was in the opposite direction of Cas’ hand) towards the angel. Cas threw him a grateful look through squinty blue eyes that made Dean let out a short laugh. He was laughing more these days, he noticed.

“Good morning, Sunshine! How did you sleep?” 

Cas took some time to answer, sighing contently into his coffee and then stealing some bacon from Dean’s plate which made the hunter glare at him. The angel didn’t even need food. It all tasted like molecules to him anyway!!(well he didn’t normally need sleep either, maybe it had something to do with his recovering grace)

“Very well, Dean. My grace is almost completely recovered.” Cas told him between carefully calculated sips, a small, pleased smile tugging at the corners of his lips. It left Dean slightly breathless and almost made the hunter worry about some strange heart condition that occurred only in the presence of the Angel of Thursday, Castiel. Of course, his pain in the ass little brother would call it love. Dean carefully avoided thinking about it.

“That’s good. I’m -uh- I’m glad.” Dean managed to eloquently blurt out, totally referring to Cas’ grace and not the increasing amount of times Cas smiled per day(even if it was just a small, barely there tug of his lips) since they’d beaten God and got him out of that horrible deal with the Empty( Dean still had nightmares about that one, about a world where Cas was gone and Dean was left behind, alone, having to pick up the pieces of his own broken heart).

A firm hand on his shoulder and a concerned “Dean?” got him out of his dark, spiraling thoughts and brought him back to the, thankfully, much better reality of the bunker and the very real, very comforting warmth of his angel right beside him. Dean shook his head and abruptly stood up, startling Cas who quickly removed his hand from the hunter’s shoulder. Suppressing the need to lean back into that comforting hand, Dean picked up his dishes and turned to the sink.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just thinking, that’s all.” By the suspicious hum that followed his (poorly constructed) reassurance, Cas didn’t really believe him, but before the angel could comment on his thoughts, Dean intervened. “So, uh, Cas, you up for a drive today?” Dean didn’t look at Cas, but he could tell the question momentarily threw him off. He recovered rather quickly. 

“Of course, Dean. Where are we going? Are Sam and Jack coming?”

“Sam is still on that hunt with Eileen and Jack is supposed to drop by tonight, Heaven keeping him busy, so it’s just us I’m afraid….As for where we’re going- Dean turned towards his angel, which was leaning on the table, arms crossed, looking intensely at Dean, as was his habit. The hunter threw him a cheeky grin- that’s for me to know and for you to find out!! Come on, we’re leaving in ten!” and with that Dean threw the now wet rag on the counter and walked out, leaving Cas to stare questioningly after him. 

****  
Ten minutes later, they were both comfortably settled in Baby’s front seats, Dean clad in the softest flannel he could find and some old jeans that he was pretty sure had belonged to Sammy a few years ago due to him having to roll the material up so he wouldn’t step on it( damn his brother was a real fucking Moose). Cas was dressed in his usual black slacks, white shirt and of course, that damned trench coat of his. Dean really had to take Cas clothes shopping, the angel needed to get some new accessories. The hunter’s heart did a weird flip in his chest when he realized that now they could. That now they had time. Nothing but time. 

Dean could feel a stupid, big-ass grin splitting his face in half and normally he would try to conceal it, try to smother down the dangerous flames of hope beginning to settle in his chest, but now? Now he didn’t. Because he didn’t have a reason to. Jack, his kid, their kid, was now God, Sam and Eileen were in a happy relationship, Cas was alive and staying with them in the Bunker and Dean…Dean felt like this was it. This was the perfect life. Well, Dean Winchester’s version of a perfect life anyway. 

For the first time in who knows how many years, Dean let himself be happy. 

And if Cas noticed, well he didn’t say anything about it, but Dean could see how his entire face brightened up, his plump lips stretched in a soft, gentle smile and oh- It was beautiful.

Cas was beautiful.

Dean drove away. 

****  
The drive wasn’t too long, but Dean could feel the pesky, annoying butterflies in his stomach fucking partying in there. 

A few night ago, while listening to ‘Angel with a shotgun’ (yeah he listened to something other than rock ballads, sue him. It reminded him of Cas, even tho that totally wasn’t why he’s listened to it in the first place.) realization struck. It was September 16th. In two days time, 12 years ago, Cas had pulled his sorry ass out of Hell. And Dean had never thanked him, not properly anyway. And maybe Cas didn’t really care, but Dean felt like he owed it to the angel to at least…commemorate it, if nothing else. 

So he stayed up all night, trying to figure out what to buy him, or even if he should buy him something at all. Maybe it would be too sudden?? Too chick flicky??? And what would he even get an Angel of the Lord who witnessed the fucking stars being created?? Sammy had suggested that maybe he could take Cas somewhere nice, but then again, it didn’t really seem like the angel’s type, a fancy restaurant or what the hell ever Sam was suggesting. 

And then Dean got this brilliant idea that, after a lot of deliberation, he decided was good enough. Or so he hoped. 

He would find out soon enough, anyway. 

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and side glanced at the angel in his front seat, who was staring out the window and at the parking lot that was now surrounding them. There weren’t many cars parked, probably something to do with the fact that it was Thursday(Ha!). 

“Dean, where are we?” Cas asked, turning back to him, a small frown between his brows that Dean longed to smooth out with his thumbs. He longed to reach out, cup Cas’ cheek in his palm, feel the stubble underneath and kiss him senseless. 

Cas’ questioning look was what startled him out of his daydream. Fighting to keep his nerves in check, Dean exited the car, putting his forearms on top of Baby and waited for Cas to follow suit. He didn’t have to wait too long before he heard the slam of Baby’s door and the angel was standing in front of him, squinty eyes looking questioningly around until his eyes settled on the building in the center of the parking lot. Ocean blue eyes skidded over the neon sign flickering over the entrance and widened comically, pure glee glittering in them. Cas turned towards Dean, excitement radiating from his every move and Dean’s heart fluttered in his chest. 

“Dean?” his hopeful tone had the hunter melting on the spot and he knew that, if Cas used that particular voice on him, he would do whatever the angel asked of him, no matter how ridiculous or dangerous it might be. It scared him sometimes, the power Cas held over him, but he knew the angel and he knew that Cas would never use him like that, not now, not after everything they’ve gone through. And that knowledge was enough for Dean to push on. 

He shrugged, a little self-conscious and looked at a point a bit above Cas’ left shoulder. “ I-uh…It’s September 18th and I mean, it probably doesn’t really mean that much to you, I think, I’m almost positive it doesn’t but uhh, I- um, wanted to thank you, for pulling my sorry, soon-would-have-been demonic ass outta Hell all those years ago. Jesus it feels like eons passed, but I mean you know more about that than I do, seeing that you’re a gazillion years old and all that jazz…Anyway I wanted to thank you, properly this time, for risking your life to save me… don’t know why you thought I’d be worth it, I mean, I’m certainly not and I know I fucked up your life even more, but yeah, I know it’s not much--” Oh sweet dear Jesus, he was bubbling and blushing and shit just kept spilling out of his mind like he was a twelve years old girl with a crush. Not that he had anything against twelve years old girls with crushes. He just…wasn’t one. Not that it mattered to his stupid brain, it seemed. 

“Dean Winchester!- came Cas’ growl and holy shit did that do things to Dean- How many times do I have to tell you? You were, are and always will be worth it. And of course this day means something to me, it’s the day I managed to save you for the first time. I just didn’t think it would mean anything to you. You don’t need to thank me, though.” At that Dean frowned.

“ ‘Course I do. I don’t thank you enough for everything you do and have done for us, ..for me, anyway .” 

They stood there, on either side of Baby staring into each other’s eyes, waiting to see which one of them would back down first.

…It was Dean, of course, even though Cas had an unfair advantage, what with his ability to appear like a marble statue(down to the toughness…Dean still had bruises on his shoulder from when he accidentally bumped into Cas when he was in angel mode. And let’s not forget that time all those years ago, when the first Apocalypse was still happening, when Dean was trying to make Cas see reason and ended up punching him in the face. Lot of good that did, Dean was still pretty sure his wrist had been at least sprained). 

Shaking his head, Dean motioned to the animal shelter behind Cas.

“Come on, Snow White, the cute animals await!” he said in a fake   
overly-enthusiastic voice, even though he was actually kinda looking forward to this. Not the animals(especially cats…cats were the worst and Dean made sure to take his antihistamines for this particular trip.), but seeing Cas happy. And this was guaranteed to make Cas smile. He was a total nature geek and normally Dean would have just chosen to take him to a park or something, but that would have looked too much like a date and that was…it made Dean all warm and fluffy inside just thinking about it, but it also made him very nervous. He was terrified he would make a fool of himself( see his rumblings from earlier) and anyway, he was planning to actually…ask Cas out, instead of going on a date-not- date and then torture himself with what ifs. (He mentally snorted at himself…If he was honest about this whole situation, he and Cas have been acting like an old married couple for years now. They were best friends yes, but they were also more. They’ve always been more.) 

He was startled out of his thoughts(and man, he had to stop this introspection thing before he transformed in a giant girl) by Cas’ hand on his wrist, loosely tugging him away from Baby and towards the shelter. Instantly, his brain skidded to a halt and he remained rooted on the spot, looking down at the warm hand on his wrist. Cas’ hand. 

The angel turned to look at him, impatient eyes flickering between Dean’s face and their hands, before finally stopping to rest on the latter. Cas didn’t let go of his wrist and Dean was torn between feeling satisfied or dreadful. Maybe a little bit of both.

“Dean?”- and his tone was sweet and concerned and still had that edge of restless enthusiasm and God, Dean was whipped- “ what happened? Are you okay? Do you feel unwell?”

“Huh? No, no. I’m fine. Let’s go!” Dean was proud to say he didn’t squeak, which he hadn’t really been worried about…

Yeah, he couldn’t even fool himself.  
Cas threw him a suspicious look but apparently deemed him well enough to continue because he turned around and began walking toward the shelter’s entrance, dragging Dean after him, his hand still in place on the hunter’s wrist. 

****  
Dean hated cats. 

He really really did.

So of course, three exemplars of this glorious species would think Dean was just perfect for climbing. They left scratches and fur all over his clothes, and one of them seemed to have claimed Dean’s head as its new resting place which was totally uncool and Dean was in the process of extricating the black fur-ball of Hell from his hair when he spotted Cas.

The angel was surrounded by all kinds of animals- cats, dogs, rabbits, even freaking birds!!- all yapping and barking, meowing and chirping happily like they were having the world’s most interesting conversation. It was like Cas was their beacon of light in an otherwise dark room…well for every animal except for the one in Dean’s hair, of course. Currently, the angel was holding two guinea pigs in his hands(he had another one on his left shoulder) and was talking to them, a fond, happy look on his face.

But what caught Dean’s attention, leaving him breathless and legs feeling like jelly, was Cas’ smile. The hunter had never seen him smile like that. His entire face was bright and practically glowing with happiness, his lips were stretched in a wide, gummy smile that made gentle crows feet appear at the corners of his eyes and Dean swore he had never seen something more beautiful.

Before he even realized what he was doing, his legs had taken Dean to stand right in front of Cas and the next thing he knew, he was kissing Cas. It was more of a gentle brush of lips against lips , before Dean was pulling away, eyes wide with new found fear and brain playing on a loop: 

“I,Dean Winchester had just kissed Castiel, Angel of the freaking Lord.” 

He was speaking before he even knew what to say.

“I’m sorry- so sorry- I didn’t want -- I-I mean I did want to ,I just didn’t mean--No, wait that’s even worse, I-- Was that, was that… okay?”

Aaaaand he was rumbling again. Jesus Christ, where was that blazing confidence when he needed it??

Cas was looking at him, a surprised look on his face before it quickly morphed into a blank mask that made Dean wince( Oh God did he just ruining everything?). And then Dean was being kissed. 

It was more passionate this time, impatient and sweet, Dean’s insides quickly melting into one big puddle of feelings and Dean was sure that if Cas kept this up, his legs would give out. Thankfully(because crumbling to the floor from a kiss is, frankly, embarrassing) Cas pulled back only to whisper in his ear, warmth breath caressing Dean’s skin. “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

And oh wow, Dean was totally on board with that, especially if Cas kept whispering in his ear. Dean had the vague sensation that his (surely) now liquefied brain was trying to remind him that they were in a public place, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much. 

“Um, yeah, noted. So---AGH! Son of a bitch!” He yelled, startling Cas and looked down only to see the same black fur-ball that had sat on his head now nuzzling his leg, claws suspiciously red. He couldn’t believe it!! The little fucker scratched him!!

“Ooo, you’re gonna pay for that, you little--hey!!” Scratch. 

Dean was another scratch away from strangling the little beast when he heard Cas make an amused sound from the back of his throat.

“ I think Felicia likes you Dean.”

Dean looked at him, a blank look on his face. “ Felicia?”

“Yes. Felicia, the cat.” The hunter couldn’t believe this. His angel was actually serious. God help them all!!(or maybe not, Jack would probably want to adopt the cat.)

“Like me? She just scratched me!!Twice!” Felicia meowed approvingly from somewhere around his feet like Dean had just suggested that cats should rule the world and Cas laughed. 

It was a beautiful sound and possibly his new favourite sound in the world and Dean thought that he could live the rest of his life contently just listening to it. 

That was, until Cas suggested:

“Maybe we should adopt her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank u for reading!!


End file.
